Regañado -Oneshot-
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Por esta y varias razones Kariya Masaki deberia de portarse bien... Intento de humor.


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven [Go, Chrono, la que sea] No me pertenece si no que es de Level-5, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro.**

**Bueeeeno, esta es mi primera historia de Inazma Eleven, basada en un dia que mi querida Liiney Lithel y yo vimos un video donde Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban regañando a Masaki, y como no se japones no la traduci xp, asi que mejor me invente algo parecido a eso, a fin de cuentas un fanfic es un fanfic.**

**Ammm... Oh si... Parejas: Hiroto-Midorikawa, Nagumo-Suzuno, Genda-Afrodi. Todo es mencion, es mas intento de parodia que otra cosa.**

* * *

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad mientras se sentía la persona más pequeña en el mundo, incluso mas pequeño que Shinsuke, y eso ya era mucho decir. Sus manos se movieron de manera nerviosa a sus costados y cuando menos se lo había esperado se encontraba escaneando el piso.

Con tal de no ver los ojos de aquella personas.

Midorikawa Ryuuji se mantenía de brazos cruzados mientras intentaba mirar de manera dura a Kariya Masaki, cosa que le era muy difícil por 2 simples cosas

La primera era que le parecía imposible ver a su pequeño angelito de aquella manera

La segunda –y más obvia- era que se encontraba fuera de la Academia Raimon y no quería armar ningún espectáculo que toda la gente disfrutaría.

Miro a Kiyama Hiroto, se encontraba incluso más enfadado que el mismo, y no podía evitar mirar a Kira-chan de manera incluso mas dura que él.

Kariya no sabía que hacer, ni que decir ni a donde irse a esconder, siempre tenia escusas ante sus ¿Padre? ¿Tutores?... Amm… Si bueno, siempre lograba tener una escusa para Papa Hiroto y Mama Midorikawa… Aunque ahora estaba seguro que no podría tener ninguna escapatoria ante la plática recriminadora de ¿Modales? Que le estaba dando.

Agradecía al Dios del Futbol o al Dios del Raimon que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviese ahí cerca, sobre todo Kirino, quien probablemente no fuese a hacer otra cosa mas que molestarlo o simplemente aprovecharse cuando sus padres estuviesen cerca para quejarse de lo que le hacia… Sus padres estaban conscientes de su "Doble personalidad" como algunas veces su Tío segundo Afuro le platico sobre la doble personalidad del legendario Fubuki Shirou… Pero no, ese no era el tema a tratar…

-Masaki-

El de cabellos azules tembló ante el sonido de la voz de su papa Hiroto y sus doradas orbes se clavaron aun mas en el suelo.

-Te estoy hablando, Kariya Masaki-

Ryuuji miro a Hiroto, aun cuando se consideraban padres –tutores- del menor, aun no habían podido adoptarlo debido a no sé que cosa que les dijo Hitomiko, por eso Masaki aun no llevaba sus apellidos.

-…-mantuvo sus ojos un poco más en el suelo, hasta que finalmente los alzo para mirar a Kiyama-… ¿Si…?

Por un momento pensó en decirle "Papa", pero a como se encontraba la situación probablemente no era el momento para hablar sobre aquello

-Ya hablamos con Endou…-

¡Oh maldita sea!, ojala y no les haya contado sobre nada de lo que ah echo últimamente… Si le dijo sobre su mala conducta –con Kirino- o su forma de jugar, o de comportarse… ¡Oh! ¡Oh!... Amm… No, solo era eso, no había nada mas de que culparlo.

-¿Y…? ¿Qué les dijo?-

Tanto Hiroto como Midorikawa vieron con algo de enfado a Masaki, mas sin embargo decidieron tragarse su enfado, Midorikawa suspiro al ver como Hiroto se daba la vuelta diciendo un "hablaremos en casa" a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia el automóvil que los llevaría al mencionado lugar.

El de cabellos verdes negó con la cabeza al ver como su pequeño comenzaba a caminar con la cabeza baja y arrastrando los pies con la misma dirección que Hiroto… Solo suspiro y los comenzó a seguir, no había nada mas que pudiera hacer…. Aparte de alejar a favor de Masaki, pero no podía decir que no era su culpa.

-¡No fue mi culpa!- Lloriqueo Masaki Kariya mientras las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro como una especie de cascada

Tanto Hiroto como Midorikawa no pudieron evitar enojarse aun más ante tal frase dicha por su pequeño, ¿Cómo que no fue su culpa? Si la maldita idea de hacer explotar el laboratorio de ciencias solo podría ser echa por alguno de ellos –que sabían como hacerlo, a~, dulce juventud- …

-¡Aparte, Tío Nagumo me dijo que todos ustedes presentes también lo hicieron en su momento!-Exclamo Masaki nuevamente a la vez que se alzaba del sillón donde había estado descansando y paso su mirada a todos los presentes o colados, como uno los quisiera llamar, que se encontraban en la sala de la casa junto a ellos.

Nagumo y Suzuno principalmente los habían estado esperando en la sala, Hiroto no pudo evitar gritarles y preguntarles ¡¿Cómo diablos se habían metido?!

A lo que el de cabellos rojos con un tulipán en la cabeza solo rio y mostro una copia de la llave… Probablemente de la llave que le había dado a Hitomiko en caso de emergencia, emergencia que según Suzuno –y Midorikawa- era que el helado se encontraba derritiéndose.

Genda y Afuro habían llegado después de ellos, al parecer estaban preocupados ya que habían sido capaces de mirar a lo lejos como estaban regañando a Masaki-chan, tomando en cuenta que el pequeño niño era el consentido de los 6 presentes… Ya a la familia de 3 no le sorprendía ver a su montón de amigos en la casa.

-¡Nagumo!-exclamo Midorikawa al oír tal revelación

-Por favor Midorikawa, solo es un niño, merece divertirse- respondió el pelirrojo con un tulipán en la cabeza, mientras que Suzuno solo negaba con la cabeza

-Entiendo-respondió Mido con una sonrisa- ¡Pero enseñarle a explotar un salón en clase de química no es diversión!-

-Hay vamos-decía Nagumo riendo- ¡Como si Hiroto nunca lo hubiera hecho!

Ahora la mirada amenazadora y molesta se dirigió al pelirrojo con lentes –por jugar muchos videojuegos- que simplemente se rio al verse descubierto.

-¡Arg!-gruño Mido- ¡Vez Hiroto! ¡Todo el mal de familia viene de tu lado!

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no…!-

Hiroto se callo antes de reclamar, su mirada se poso en Nagumo por unos instantes hasta que el delantero de fuego grito molesto en pos de defenderse

-¡Si serás! ¡Seré su tío pero no soy de tu sangre!... ¡La sangre es de Hitomiko!-

Los 4 presentes que no habían abierto la boca para nada –Genda, Afuro, Suzuno y Masaki- se encontraban admirando el espectáculo, e incluso Masaki ya se encontraba en los protectores brazos de Afuro.

-Aparte… Yo no le dije la formula para explotar el salón… Le dije lo que hicimos de descomponer los lavabos, súper trapear el suelo, que se rompan las sillas… ¡Pero no la formula de explotar el salón!- exclamo Nagumo totalmente furioso por defender su inocencia

-¡Masaki!-el de cabellos azules volvió a temblar a la voz de su papa Hiroto- ¡Quien te dijo!

-Amm… Esto… ¡Fue mama!- Masaki

-¡Que! ¡A mi me enseño tu padre!- Midorikawa

-¡A mi no me veas, el primero que hizo todo fue Nagumo!-

-¡Suzuno me reto!-

-El maestro era malo con Genda-

-Porque defendía a Afrodi-

-Porque Masaki-kun estaba triste porque el maestro no les hacia hacer nada, y ahora con la explosión que le enseñe que me conto Genda que vio a Suzuno que hablo con Nagumo que le hablo a Hiroto y finalmente Midorikawa también se entero-

Afuro Terumi les sonrió a todos mientras abrazaba aun más a Masaki, su querido y pequeño sobrino que jugaría con ¿su hijo? Un día de estos.

Los demás por su parte se quedaron callados… Hasta que les dio hambre y se dispersaron a tener una vida anormal… Si, anormal, enseñar a tu hijo, sobrino, ahijado a jugar con un balón negro para convertirte en alíen o transformarse en un dios griego… No era normal obviamente.

**.**

**.  
**

**Extra**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kariya Masaki entro al instituto Raimon mientras pateaba una piedra, sus padres le habían quitado la 3ds aun cuando sus tíos pelearon por dejársela… Al menos podría seguir jugando en línea con ellos.

-¡Masaki!... ¡Masaki!-

El de cabellos azules y ojos dorados giro su rostro a todas partes, incluso miro detrás y noto que sus padres ya no estaban

-¡Masaki!-

Sus ojos se clavaron en un arbusto que se movía, y entonces… Se acercó cuidando que nadie lo viera y se agacho de espaldas, como si estuviese cansado.

-Mira… Para que los balones exploten al tocarlos…-

Kariya Masaki lo juraba… ¡Jamás! De los jamases, revelaría que su Tío Nagumo le decía todas sus malas mañas.


End file.
